Candy Cane
by Alaskaisit
Summary: Frank gets a free candy cane, licking it until it gets a really sharp point. He runs into Gerard, and they continue on together. Alas, Frank has a trouble that only something special could fix. 'Tis Frerard, children.


The wind blows the dead leaves around on the equally dead grass. The trees sway, simply knocking dying leaves off to blow in the wind as well. The birds have all flown south, and the rodents have all begun their hibernation. Christmas trees are set up in every living room, the lights bouncing off of the ornaments, illuminating the entire room with a joyous glow. The snow has yet to fall, but that doesn't stop the city from creating a Winter Wonderland of their own, piling fabricated snow to make hills and mounds in the city's plaza. The Christmas spirit is all around, making every person's day a tad bit brighter. Even the candy shoppe was celebrating. They were giving out free candy canes to anyone that came by their shop. Alas they only had enough candy canes for the first five-hundred. Luckily, Frank was third in line.

As soon as he heard of the wondrous treat the shop was giving, he ran out of his house in nothing but pajama pants, a shirt full of holes, his slippers, and a thin hoodie. He ran down the few blocks to the store, expecting there to be a long line already gathered. What he saw surprised him however, seeing only two people waiting in the line in front of the door. They, like him, were in nothing but their pajamas and slippers, but they were both young. Around ten, Frank guessed. He shrugged it off, walking to his place in line. The shop didn't open for another half an hour, but Frank was willing to wait.

The sweet smell of cakes and biscuits drifted in the breeze from the bakery across the street directly to the now ten people in line, all smiling a small smile when the smell reached their noses. With the smell came heat, and it warmed every person's body and heart, making it seem worth it to wait for the next twenty minutes for their free candy cane.

Around eight minutes passed, and Frank decided it wasn't worth it. He was shaking from the cold air constantly moving around him, chilling him to his bones. His stomach was rumbling loudly, but he couldn't get any food or he would lose his place in line. In the last eight minutes, at least thirty more people showed up in the line, and he didn't want to have to go to the back. He figured he looked horridly repulsive, wearing what he was next to fortyish young children. He had also realized a few minutes before that he was the oldest person in line. Even parents were nowhere to be seen. All of the children looked to be no more that ten, nowhere close to the seventeen he had just turned. All of this added up, turning his originally joyful mood to one of gloom and dread; even the Christmas lights not helping him lighten his mood.

He leaned against the railing set up in front of the door to keep the people waiting safe and in order, trying to give his feet a bit of relief. He must have dozed off, for he opened his eyes again and felt a six year old poking his side. He was going to turn around and glare at the kid, but stopped when he realized that he was now the first one in line, and the young woman dressed as an elf was staring concernedly at him, holding a candy cane next to her heart. He turned to the kid that was poking his side only to see him glaring at him with a frown plastered to his face. Suddenly realizing what was happening, he stepped forward to get his candy cane and walked away from the people and back to his house as fast as he could.

When he got around a block away from the candy shop, he slowed his pace considerably, the rush of embarrassment out of his system. He began to walk the remaining blocks to his house, hoping to be undisturbed for the remainder of the day.

He unwrapped the candy cane by the straight end, and began to suck on it. As soon as it hit his tongue, he felt as if he was in heaven, or at least somewhere near to it. His tensed shoulders relaxed, and his breathing calmed. He looked to the ground as he walked, trying to hide the large grin that was spread along his face.

He continued to walk the rest of the way home holding his candy cane by its curved end, refusing to bite off any bit. He liked to get the end really pointy, and, when it was sharp enough to get someone hurt, he dragged the pointy part against the tip of his tongue to get it dull again. He would repeat it until the candy cane was gone, and he was left to try and get someone to get him another one to begin the cycle once again.

When he got around a block away from his house, he began to try to get the end as sharp as possible, so, instead of sucking on it, he licked each side individually or twirled his tongue around the tip, desperate to make it sharp and pointy.

After a few moments, he looked up from the ground briefly to see where he was, since he had kept his head down for the entire walk. He saw that he was a few houses down from his house, and he began to walk a bit faster, wanting to get out of his pajamas. He could tell he was at his house even without looking up since there were chalk and Sharpie doodles spread across the entirety of his driveway from the late nights that he needed to be alone. He smiled at a few that he particularly liked, and reached into his pocket to get his keys. He took a few steps up the steps leading to his front door, when he tripped over his slipper, and put his hands in front of his face, awaiting the pain that he was sure was coming. Yet, what he felt wasn't the cold concrete nor the rough welcome mat placed in front of his door, but two strong arms pulling him away from the ground and closer to their chest.

Frank opened his eyes slowly, frightened of what he might see, or who it may have been that saved him from his most certain injury. He saw some one's chest, but he couldn't make out who's. He breathed in after forgetting to do it previously, and knew almost immediately who it was; the smell of cigarettes and cherries giving it straight away.

"Gerard!" Frank exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Gerard's middle with little hesitation.

Gerard returned the hug with nearly as much enthusiasm. He laughed, and Frank looked up confused.

"Were you excited to get out of the house, or are you just wearing your pajamas everywhere now?"

Frank continued to look confused for a moment before he looked down and laughed at himself. He had forgotten that he didn't change out of his sleep clothes before he left.

"Well, come in, and I'll change."

Frank gestured to the door with both hands, allowing Gerard to go first. They both stepped in, and Frank closed and locked the door with a click. 


End file.
